Tainted Love
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: Bella has worked for Edward C. for little over a year now and is fedup with his assHolary. whats does she do? she quits. both their views on love are tainted, can the sisters of fate change that. abuse later. in editing
1. Chapter 1: I QUIT!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Maybe in my mind but most of twilight fans do.**

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter 1****:I Quit!**

**Third person:**

Bella left her office as she fumed. She always left work pissed because of certain Edward Cullen. He always found a way to stomp on her nerves. He would either give her extra work or have her do said work again. He was always mean to her for no reason; she was always so kind. What had she ever done to him? Today she had to leave early for an exam for the night classes she wanted to take so she could quit her job as Mr. Cullen's assistant.

Bella walked into Mr. Cullens office to bring him his coffee. She took that moment as her chance to tell him she needs to leave early.

"Why; what's so important?" Mr. cullen asked as he looked through his papers.

"for the entrance exam to get into the night courses at the local college." Bella stated as she bit her bottom lip.

"Why would you want to do that when I pay you good money?" He asked in confusion.

Mr. Cullen smirked then spoke. "Figures, you probably spend it on shopping like my sister-" He stop when he saw the glare of all glares pointed in his direction.

"1. I H.A.T.E. shopping, Alice forces me to go. 2. You don't sign my check, Carlisle does. 3. I took this job because I had to give up my dream job after my dad had his stroke and 4. I can't take working for you anymore, because I have never wanted to hurt any living creature till I met you! I QUIT!" Bella slammed his coffee mug down. She left the room before she did what she real wanted to do with it. She grabbed her purse and stormed out the office.

Bella sat in her car speeding down the highway at 70mph. As she took deep breaths she called Alice Hale; her best friend since they met through Edward. She had come to visit her twin brother one day and they have been like sisters ever since. Alice picked up on the third ring.

"Hello!" Alice answered sounding out of breath.

"Alice, you ok you sound out of breath?" Bella asked her energetic friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to catch Ann; she had my favorite pair of sunglasses….she was trying to put them on the neighbor's dog." There silence then Bella smiled thinking of her two year old goddaughter. "Wait does Edward need anything or is this a personal call?"

"Personal. If he needs anything from now on he can call you his damn self." Bella hissed the last sentence out through her clinched teeth. She hated him with all her being. He's an asshole to her but she was also physically attracted to him as well. She hated him for that to.

"What are you saying Bella? That you final told my brother where to shove his stapler and quit!" Alice said in a joking manner.

"Well I didn't think of that but yeah...I did I told him I quit. I left after I listed off the reasons I took that stupid job in the first place then I left." There was silence on the other end for a good five minutes. "ALICE!" She screeched into the phone.

"You did! I'm so happy I could spit! What made you do it?" She stated in a gleeful voice.

"Can we talk later? I need you to go and get my stuff; I have that entrance exam in fifteen." Bella asked as she pulled into the parking garage of the school.

"Yeah sure I want to see if he took it well! Come to my house tonight and we'll talk about it!"

"Sorry, Alice I can't. I have a date with Jake to night. He's been acting weird lately and I don't know. I think it because of Billy's passing. I'll ask him tonight." Jacob black had been Bella's first friend growing up. they started dating two years ago. Bella was thinking of breaking it off and asking for just friendship, but Billy died before she could.

"He'll feel better in a week or two. It takes time to heal. Well go take your exam and your coming tomorrow no lip got it!"

"Bye, Alice." Then she hung up and went into the building.

**Meanwhile back in Edwards's office:**

**Edwards's POV:**

'_What just happened?'_ Was all I could think after Bella left my office. I could barely feel the hot coffee dripping on my leg from my desk. The mug received a crack from being slammed down. I don't know how long I stared at the door. I was shocked. I was broken from my shock by two little hands pulling at my pant leg.

I looked down to see a smaller version of Jasper and Alice smiling up at me.

"Uncwle Eddie! Look at what daddy gwot me!" Ann squealed as she held up a cute little porcelain doll.

"Hey Anna-Banana," I said as I picked her up and set her in my lap. "Where's your mom?" I looked at the door but she wasn't there.

"She said she needed to get Aunt Bella's stwuff." She said sweetly as she looked at me with a sad face.

"Is Aunt Bella leaving like Aunt Tanya?" She asked as I shivered at the bitch's name.

Tanya and I had been together all the way through college up until last year. Ann loved her, and Tanya found her cute. When Tanya left it broke her heart. Then Bella came and she fell in love with Ann as Ann did her. I'm grateful for that. After about a month Alice asked her to take the roll of Ann's Godmother, since Tanya abandoned her duties as the godmother. She accepted and so did Ann.

"No sweetpea, Bella loves you and want leave you like _'she'_ did. Aunt Bella's just going back to school." I tried to reassure her. She looked down in thought. She stayed like that for a moment as she smoothed the hair of her doll down. "Why? I thought grownups didn't hafe to go to scwool." I laughed at this as then Alice came in.

"Ann, did you show your uncle you new doll?" Alice asked as she smiled sweetly at Ann as she nodded smiling. "Well, Miss Angela is outside go show her too." I put her on the floor and she ran for door. I looked up to see Alice frowning at me.

"What Alice?" I asked in frustration.

"What did you do or say to Bella to FINALLY make her Quit?"

_**{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}**_

**A/N: Tell me straight is this good or bad? I just had this urge to start writing.**

**(UPDATE!) I went back to all my stories and edited them sometimes rewriting and adding stuff to make them better. So take a trip down memory lane and go reread the stories with edited at the end.**

**{Click Me!}**


	2. Chapter 2: What! The! Hell!

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and I received a big response for this story. While I was on YouTube I was going through my favorites and found one called****Tainted Dokuro****and it got me thinking about the plot I created and it fit perfectly. If you would like to watch it, look it up. So this story shall be named:**

**Tainted Love**

**What! The! Hell!**

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice what do you mean 'what did I say or do to 'finally' make her quit?" I asked in an annoyed voice. God for a woman so little she can be really annoying.

She huffed and stomped her foot in frustration. I had to laugh; I thought girls only did that in the movies. When I did she glared. I held my hands up in defense.

"What? You just stomped your foot. I thought they only do that in the movies." I stated my thought out loud.

"Edward, you can't tell me you don't notice." She stated in a frustrated voice.

"Notice what, Alice?" I asked in confusion and frustration.

"How cold you've been towards woman since Tanya left." Alice stated calmly.

I stiffened at her name. She left me when I wanted…I can't even think about it. She knows not to mention _her _at all. Yet here she goes rubbing salt and lemon juice in my wounds.

"Alice, what does _she_ have to do with Bella quitting? I asked then stated coldly. "Also, you know _her_ name is for bidden. That bitch hurt Ann when she left and that will never happen again." I hissed through my clinched teeth.

"Let me list the reason. One ever since that bitch left you have been scared to let anyone get close to you. Two you took your anger and frustration out on poor Bella; she put up with you and turned the other cheek till she ran out of cheeks to turn. Three you were an ass!" She counted them of her fingers and glared.

"Yes she hurt Ann, she shattered her little heart but Bella put it back together again. It's not Ann's heart you're guarding...it's yours." Before I could snap back Ann ran in with Angela right behind her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry can we get ice-cream!" She asked with the same pout Alice would on dad. Her big brown eyes wild and glassy, with her bottom lip jetted out. I could feel my insides turn to mush but Alice stood firm.

"You can have ice-cream after dinner sweetie, and not before. Now say bye to your uncle and well go home." With that Ann launched herself from the floor to give me a hug.

After they left I cleaned the coffee and left early. I thought about what Alice had said and she is right I am guarding my heart, but from who?

**Bella's POV:**

The exam went great I can't wait till they call me in a week with the results. I always wanted to start a publishing firm but after Charlie's stroke, I had to put it on hold. Now I have a chance to start my firm again. I saved about half a million dollars since I was ten. Yeah I don't spend much but I spent a lot on college. Carlisle Cullen just added to the amount.

Alice promised she would help with Charlie, so he's covered. He loves Alice and Ann. Now I just need Jake on my side. Jacob is a master mechanic and runs his own shop. He owns his own chain of garages across the Olympic Peninsula. He loves his job and I will to once I get my firm up and running.

Currently I'm driving home to make Charlie dinner. after I'm finish I have to get ready for my date with Jacob. He has been acting wired. I am going to ask him what's up tonight.

He is supposed to be coming over at 8:00 pm tonight. As I walked up the steps my klutzy side came out and I tripped. I would have a nasty bruise later. Hearing the loud thump Charlie opened the door with an _'I thought so'_ look on his face and helped me up. I went straight to the kitchen as soon as I made it safely into the house.

"Bells, I thought you had a date with Jake tonight?" Charlie asked as he sat in his usual chair.

"It's not till later to night. So I'm making dinner." I stated as I found the ingredients for a salad and vegetarian lasagna. Ever since Charlie had his stroke I have been making him eat healthy. He retired from the police force to reduce the stress on his heart and brain. Now Jasper Hale, Alice's loving husband, is police chief of Forks. He was trained by Charlie for three years so he was the best choice.

"Bells, I can order a pizza, you just go and get ready." He said as he tried to get me to let him cheat. He gave up after I glared at him. He knows he is not allowed to have pizza. "Never mind…" He trailed off a bit scared.

"We are just going to a movie." I stated as I began cooking. "I am not eating all that junk."

"What movie?" He asked.

"Transformers 2. You know Jake and cars." I laughed at that and Charlie did too.

"Carlisle, called today saying you quit." Charlie said becoming serious. I never told him that Edward was a total ass hole. He probably would have shot him.

"Yeah I did. I have enough money for the firm so I'm going to finish my last semester of college and start looking for a building. Carlisle said he would help me with the basics." And he did say that so it wasn't all a lie."

Charlie has been friends with Carlisle Cullen since high school and is my godfather. Even if I lived with my mother and didn't see him again until Charlie had his stroke. He offered me the job as Edward assistant after his other one quit so I took the job. For some strange reason no one will tell me why she quit. I think her name was Tanya.

"Well call me when diner is done." He said as left for the living room to watch whatever game was on while I finished diner. I tossed the salad while the lasagna cooked. I ran up stairs to get ready since it was 6:00pm.

I quickly showered washing the grim of the day of my body. I straightened my hair after I dried off and put some light ccurls. I had picked out my date clothes yesterday. So I just through on my blue jeans, brown blouse and midnight blue flats. I put on light make-up and did my nails in a midnight blue color that sparkled in the moonlight.**(A/N: outfit and nail polish on profile.)**

I quickly ran down stairs, surprisingly I didn't trip, to take out the lasagna before it burned. I set the table while it cooled and called Charlie for dinner. First we ate the salad with a little bit of Russian dressing and nuts along with the lasagna. Just as we finished the door bell rang.

"You get going and I'll do the dishes." Charlie said as he removed the dishes from the table.

"Ok, by dad. I'll be out late so don't wait up." I grabbed my coat and purse as I opened the door.

"Hey, Bella you ready?" Jacob asked as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded and we climbed in to his Volkswagen Rabbit. He was very proud of his car seeing as he built it from scratch when he was sixteen. We drove to the movie theater in silence. Jake broke it with a question I never would have expected from him.

"Bella, are you sleeping with your boss?" He asked with a cold look on his face. _'What! The! Hell!'_

**A/N Cliffy! I was going to continue but I couldn't resist!**

**Hi it's me again!**

**I've been trying to find this story for almost a year now and still can't find it! My computer froze and I didn't get to put it on my favorites and I don't remember the name of the author or the story! To if anyone knows it please send it to me or put it on the review! Thanks! Description below!**

**Ok Bella moves to California from London to attend college and to get away from bad memories (Charlie is shanked or stabbed by someone outside their loath or house. Then she has bad sex to get over it.) Alice is her roommate and Edward is the player that tries to get into her pants. Bella refuses, till Alice put hot sauce on his tooth brush as a prank and after he gets cola they finally have sex! (The first lemon I ever read! It was awesome now I'm hooked!) Of course the whole freaking campus heard them and the gang talks about the types like creamers dead quiet and moaners. Then Edward talks her to dinner and pulls the 'you wanna go steady sugar' line. Ok this is out of order but bear with me. Bella is a gymnast and teaches Alice. Edward and jasper come in and Alice is like 'Bella can you put your leg behind your head' and she does and Edward and jasper get hard. Before my computer went blah! I WAS AT THE PART WHERE BELLAS GAY friend comes in and Edward get jealous. I hit caps by mistake and too lazy to retype it!**

**I will be posting this till someone tells me the name! (Sadly I never found it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**A/n;**

**Hi! I'm back and stronger than ever! I received a good respond from some of my favorite fan! If they don't mind I will show their reviews!**

**Starthevampire  
**2009-07-05 . chapter 2

That was a really good chapter. Edward asked a really good question of himself. I thought it was funny that Charlie knew it was her because she fell. I love Transformer's 2! It was such a good movie. I personally thought it was better than the first one but my family said i was crazy. Jake really asked that question at such a random time. I cannot wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. Well I have the general idea but still. 8D

**Starthevampire  
**2009-06-30 . chapter 1

Well another one of your stories has now caught my interest. I don't know how you manage it. Jeez Bella was mad though. Way to be forceful and stand up for herself though! haha. Ann sounds so cute. I know for a fact that dogs do not like sunglasses. It makes it harder for them to see I guess. Oh, and dogs don't like phones either. At least mine doesn't. I know my friends doesn't mind phones. Anyway, I love the comment about Alice had about the stapler. It made me laugh. Also the line where she said she was so happy that she could spit. I can honestly say I have never heard anyone say that before. Did Edward not see how mad he made Bella or something? Well, she did say she acted all nice to him all the time. So I guess that would make sense. I think I just answered my own question. I really want to know what happens now. It sounds like it is going to be a really good story. And I love the click me sign over the review button. You arranged that perfectly. 8D

**Frightening Little Monster**

2009-07-06 . chapter 2

Wonderful, you really do have a large amount of talent. Please update soon! :)

-Frightening Little Monster

**Also thanks to:**

**pink-roxy**

**Opaloutcast**

**SecretEmpath**

**Thanks and keep reviewing! Every now and then the Fate Sisters will pop into the story in third person with at the TV. All pictures are on profile, including Ann for the readers that didn't see it yet.**

**The Fate Sisters:**

**Starthevampire****as Jess Fate guardian of the future.**

**ihatejacob1****as****Stacey Fate the guardian of the past**

**JustBella****as Taryn Fate guardian of the present**

**Now on with the show!**

_**Previously on Tainted Love!**_

_Right as we finished the door bell rang._

"_You get going and I'll do the dishes." Charlie said as he removed the dishes from the table._

"_Ok, bye dad. I'll be out late so don't wait up." I grabbed my coat and purse as I opened the door._

"Hey, Bella you ready?" Jacob asked as he kissed my cheek.

_I nodded and we climbed in to his Volkswagen Rabbit. He was very proud of his car seeing as he built it from scratch when he was sixteen. We drove to the movie theater in silence. Jake broke it with a question I never would have expected from him._

_"Bella, are you sleeping with your boss?" He asked with a cold look on his face.__'What! The! Hell!'_

_end_

**Tainted Love**

**Fate**

**Bella's Pov:**

I stared at Jacob with wide Shocked eyes. My mouth was so wide you could probably drive a hummer Jeep through it. He looked smug thinking my reaction was conformation.

"What do mean; 'Are you sleeping with your boss!'" I asked a bit insulted. I was shock beyond belief. He knows how much of an ass Edward Cullen is! "I hate his guts!" I practically hissed. We were in Port Angeles now and almost to the theater.

"If you hate his guts so much why haven't you quit!" He had pulled over by this point. He was fuming now but so was I. "Not to mention the way he looks at you when you're not looking. He looks at you like your something to eat!" He slammed his door open and climbed out. I followed him and all hell broke loose.

"He treats me like crap! He treats every woman like crap. The only women he treats with respect are his family members and old ladies! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM! I am still a virgin for the love of god." I whispered the last part, slightly tearing up.

"Then explain to me why you still work for such an ass wipe! If you're not sleeping with him he must be giving you something! What does he give you?" His usual tanned skin was red with anger.

_'Jacob, what is happening to you?'_ I thought to myself as my heart began sink.

"I quit at noon today. He insulted me and I snapped. I told him to fuck off and left. He gave me nothing." He seemed to calm down but made a one eighty turn.

"You're a lying slut!" Next thing I knew I was on the ground with my right cheek burning. That was the first time Jake had ever hit me. I looked up at Jacob with wide shocked eyes. He was shocked to looking from his hand to me then back at his hand again.

When I could finally speak I stuttered out, "W-what i-is wrong with you!" It was more of a sob.

I held my throbbing cheek and I winced. He tried to speak but he just looked like a fish gapping is mouth opened and closed. He stopped trying and just ran to his car. He through my purse out and drove off leaving me alone on the side of the dark road.

When I came out of shock I pulled myself up and grabbed Samsung SCH-u706 Muse cell phone out of my now wet purse. I had no bars in this area so I started walking to Rosie's Diner just a few blocks away. I hope she was there tonight. I pulled my coat tighter to myself to fight the cold as I walked.

**Third person:**

Three sisters lay in their living room bored to tears. After centuries of controlling and meddling in peoples live it gets boring. Well the Fate sister's were really bored. The sisters haven't had a good meddling session in a long time. They were about to get that chances. At that moment the alarm started to ring. The alarm meant that someone was going off the path they where destine to walk.

Taryn the guardian of the present, turn on the plasma screen TV to reveal a woman walking down a street with a bruised cheek. In the background you could see drunken men stalking her**. (The TV is a painting when it is not used. Picture of the living room was removed from the address I had on profile. The briefing room from charlies twilight angels is similar so use that image.)**

"Hey, get her file, now! I don't think she's supposed to be gang rapped." Taryn screeched to her sister Stacey the guardian of the past.

"Isabella Swan, dating Jacob Black but he's not her soul-mate. She is walking because he slapped her and left her on the side of the road. They are meant to break up tomorrow but if she's gang rapped she will be dead." Stacey read from the file in her hand.

"She has to live to clean the heart of her soul-mate or he will become a black Soul. She can't die! We need to distract them somehow!" Jess the guardian of the future said with horror in her voice. **(Black souls eat other lost souls like hollows on Bleach.)**

"I have an idea! Jessica Stanley is passing to go to her corner right now. If they see her they will attack her instead! She's going to be killed by a serial killer tonight anyway." Taryn rushed to her laptop and typed out the happening and the men followed like lost puppies. (Jessica is the local hooker; she has every STD in the book. So all the men will be infected. That's karma for yeah.)

The sisters watched as Bella walked to the diner. She was deep in thought, not paying attention. She was safe for now at least but when she gets to the diner; that's a different story.

**Bella's Pov:**

Rosalie is Jaspers twin sister and married to Alice's other brother Emmett. Rose opened the diner after she founded it boarded up and run down five years ago. It was for sale and she bought it. In fact that's how they all met. Rose needed someone to help repair the old diner and make it new. So she hired Esme.

Esme is a famous architect and restores old house. When Rose asked her she jumped at the chance to help. She had Emmett, who is in the contracting business, help as well. The moment they locked eyes sparks flew. Alice and Jasper met on opening night, it was the same way but they locked eyes from across the room. She walked up to him and said 'I'm Alice, your future wife!' I'm not kidding she said that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the loud whaling of a car horn. I looked up to see a minivan coming right for me. I braced myself for the impact but I was tackled out the way by someone. They twisted so I would land on their chest. I heard the crashing sound of the van smashing the light pole and the screaming of Alice, Rose and Esme. I looked down at my rescuer to tell them thanks and to make sure if they were ok but did a double take. My rescuer was…

**A/N: I bet you thought I would stop here but you where wrong. If you want to find out who saves Bella keep reading.**

**Edwards Pov: it's about 8 o'clock.**

The afternoon was horrible. My mind kept going back to the moment Tanya betrayed my trust and ripped my heart out stomping and spit on it. Then it would go to Bella and how kind she treated me and everyone else. I didn't deserve her kindness. When I took my pain out on her she always turn the other cheek.

I needed to talk to someone other than Alice. I needed to talk to my mother. I called her cell, and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" She spoke in her motherly tone.

"Mom I need advice." I said in a pleading tone.

"Edward I was going to call you. Alice just told me about Bella quitting." She said in a scalding manner. She always taught me to be kind to women. Tanya is an exception; I have never seen Esme so scary. She was angry.

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at the diner; Alice and Rose are here too. Come over and we'll talk." She said then she hung up. I grabbed my keys and drove to the diner. The whole way there I felt like something was about to happen.

I passed a Volkswagen Rabbit on the side of the road. It looked like Bella was arguing with this tall tan guy. I shrugged and kept driving and soon I was at the diner.

I walked in and looked around for my mother. I found her at a booth in the back with Rose and Alice. I sat down next to Alice and put my head in my hands. Rose spoke first.

"Have you had dinner yet?" I shook my head no and she went to get my usual shake and burger. She placed the order and came back. Alice was itching to speak. I pointed to her for her to start. She didn't need to be told twice.

"Is this about Bella?" she asked calmly for once.

"It's part of it. Have I been taking the pain from what Tanya did out on other women? If so how can I stop?" I waited for the answer to come from the women in front of me but it came from my side.

"Stop seeing them as the kind of woman Tanya is. I never liked her one bit. But that Bella is a sweet girl. So much like her grandmother." I looked over to see Mrs. Cope with my food. She was like a grandmother to everyone.

"You knew her, Sarah?" My mother asked. She nodded and talked about how they grew up together. She was to one who introduced her to Mr. Charles Swan. It was interesting.

"Son just be nice and let the fates take care of the rest." Esme patted my shoulder.

"Thanks mom. Hey where's Ann?" I asked looking around.

"She's with Jasper, its girl night tonight." Alice chimed. Every Friday they have a girl's night. It's something they have always done.

I looked at the clock and it was almost nine. I had to go home if I wanted to get up on time. I told them all bye and walked out to my Volvo. I was about to get in when I heard a screeching horn. I looked up to see Bella about to be crushed by a minivan.

I have no idea why but I ran as fast I could and tackled her out the way. I did this twist thing I learned from high school football so she was on top and not be crushed by me. Never thought I'd used that off the field.

I heard the crash of the van and the light pole that was replaced with Bella. My head smacked the pavement and a pain shot through my spin and head. The last thing I heard was my family screaming and Bella shaking me. Then everything went black.

**(To be continued)**

**_This is my line!**_

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed my new born. This is now my baby. I worked really hard on this chapter. I want to say thanks to the ladies mentioned above who are now The Fate Sisters. They will come in a lot. They are the key to this story. There are pictures on my profile. Will Edward live? To find out review?**

**{Please, click me!}**


	4. Chapter 4: Mother Nature at Work!

**A/N:**

**I'm back from my rest and ready for some more awesome reviews. Speaking of reviews here are my favorite reviews from last time!**

**JustBella  
**2009-07-10 . chapter 3

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
I loved this chapter :) Update when you can (No pressure) Just don't forget to bring the popcorn this time :P  
Sweet! I have pink hair!

**JustBella**  
2009-07-10 . chapter 2

What! The! Hell! It sounds like a chant, (now say it three times in a row, then we have a party) haha.  
Nice Chappy!

**JustBella**  
2009-07-10 . chapter 1

I like it :) And by generation my middle name is Anne :p Though it has an 'e' at the end, it's still Ann - though it's not Annie, for some reason, people think my middle name is always Annie instead of Anne. Because it is Ann! But with an 'e' at the end :P  
(Confused yet?)  
lol

***She had just read the story!***

**Frightening Little Monster  
**2009-07-10 . chapter 3

That was brilliant! I loved how you used the third person point of view. Thank you very much for mentioning me at the start of the chapter. I look forward to your next update!

-Frightening Little Monster

**2cool4school  
**2009-07-10 . chapter 3

awesome chappir you have potential to become an awesome author on fanfiction

**Starthevampire**  
2009-07-10 . chapter 3

You are very welcome. I love reviewing for your amazing stories and i am so happy that you put me in your story. Stupid Jake. He hit Bella. That is so not cool. Oh I looked at the picture of the living room and it looked really nice. I would totally hang out in that room. I loved how us fates saved Bella from being gang raped. I thought it was funny that they used Jessica Stanley to distract the guys since she was going to die anyway. lol. And she was going to give all the guys STD's and stuff. That's what they get. Oh jeez. Bella had such a tough night. First she quits her job, then her boyfriend accuses her of sleeping with her boss, then her boyfriend hits her, then he leaves her all alone on the side of the road, then she was being followed to be gang raped though she didn't know it, then she almost gets killed by a minivan. Poor Bella. I was so happy that Edward was trying to make himself not treat women poorly anymore. Like I was glad he asked for advice on how to stop. I am glad that Edward saved Bella and all but now he is unconscious. Ah! I hope that he is going to be okay! haha. I love it when authors leave cliffies. It just makes me want to review more and find out what happend in the next chapter. I like your line by the way. I love the picture of the fates by the wat. I really do have blonde hair and she is wearing my favorite color. Yay! The other fates are awesome too! I like Bella's cell phone too. It is way cooler than mine. Although I have a Samsung too. Oh and Rosalie's Diner is awesome! I have always wanted to go to a diner but there are none around where I live. The inside of her diner is was cool too! I am affraid of vans like that one that almost killed Bella. Those are the kind of vans that I feel kidnappers would use. haha. I love the picture of the guys that were following Bella. The title of the picture made me laugh. So there is a fourth sister? She looks amazing. I also loved the picture of mother nature. I am saving the pictures of the houses for when you get there in your story though. I have a tendency to forget things. lol. I definitely cannot wait until the next time that you update this story. 8D

**Opaloutcast**  
2009-07-10 . chapter 3

Aw, feel so special!  
I really like the twist with the 3 fate sisters, that a really cool idea.  
Great chapter I hope Edward is okay.  
Keep up the good writing!

**They all get Edward shaped cookies!**

**Also thanks to:**

**ihatejacob1**

**cheermom13**

**delilah69**

**2cool4school**

**SecretEmpath**

**They will get Emmett shaped cookies!**

**The Fate Sisters:**

**Starthevampire as Jess Fate the guardian of the future.**

**ihatejacob1 as Stacey Fate the guardian of the past**

**JustBella as Taryn Fate the guardian of the present**

**Also; booboo(dot)kitty2(dot)0 as Patty AKA: Mother Nature!**

**Now on with the show!**

_**When we last saw Bella and Edward; Edward saved Bella from being crushed to death and hit his head on the pavement and past out! Many of you reviewed saying that he must be O.K. I think I even got a death threat from someone. So exhale that breath you've been holding for a week or so:**_

**Tainted Love**

**Mother Nature at Work!**

**Bella's POV:**

I found myself lying on top of Edward. He was losing consciousness fast but why? I shook him and called his name a few times but he lost consciousness anyway. I jump off him and looked him over for injuries. From the looks of it he hit his head pretty hard and it was bleeding. I tried not to breath but I was attacked from all sides by my best-friends and Esme in a breath taking hug.

When they let go I took in a deep breath and the smell of salt and rust hit me like a brick wall. My eyes rolled back in my head and everything went black.

**Alice's POV: (don't get use to it)**

Edward had just left leaving us all relieved that he is finally trying to get over what that bitch did to him. Bella always would ask about what happened but it's not my story to tell. She would try and pout but it never worked. I am the queen of the damn pout!

I was taking a bit of my burger when I was struck with one of my visions. **(Yes she is physic in this story! Why? It's awesome that's why!)**

_**(The vision)**_

_Bella was walking down the road deep in thought as four drunken men followed her. Then a street walker passed in front of them and they switched gears and followed her instead._

_Time moves to a half hour late; Bella walking into the parking lot of the diner. As a minivan is leaving the lot it was going a little too fast. It hits a patch of ice causing it too swerve. The driver tried to gain control over the van but only making it crash right into a distracted Bella killing her instantly. Her blood painted the pavement as people rushed to her side. She was pinned between a light pole and the van. No one could save her. She was dead…._

_**(End of vision)**_

"Oh god!" I gasped as I came out of the most horrifying vision I had ever had. I started crying as I ran to the door of the diner to see that my vision had come true. I ran out screaming her name over and over praying to every god possible for her to fine and not a bloody mess pinned between the van and the light pole.

I rounded the van to see that Bella was fine. She only had a bruise on her cheek. She was standing over someone, they must have saved her! I tackled Bella with a hug only to be followed by Rosie and Esme. As soon as we let her go she took a deep breath and fainted.

"OH, GOD! NOT MY BABY!" Esme screamed. I looked down to see my big brother on the ground unconscious.

_'He saved Bella!'_

Soon the ambulances arrived and they were taken to the hospital. Before the EMTs could destroy Bella's jacket I took it off of her. I had bought this for her as a gift for becoming Ann's godmother; no way are they going to ruin it!

As soon as when got to the hospital we called Carlisle to tell him what happened and how it differed from my vision. He was on his way. He told us not to tell Charlie, it might give him another stroke.

The doctor told us that Bella just fainted and will be ok. He said she also had a bruised cheek but it was prior to the accident. I could only think of one thing as to how she got that damn bruise, Jacob… The doctor said we could stay with her and that she could go home when she wakes up.

Edward was more serious he has a concussion and because he passed out he went into a coma. They had no idea when he would wake up. What are the three fates doing! Just sitting there going duh!

**Third person:**

The three sisters sat in their living room staring at their TV/painting shocked. On the screen was the accident and Edward slipping into death's hands, literally! She was there with her scythe at Edward's throat ready to take his soul to the meadow of judgment. **(The place you go to for final judgment. heaven or hell.)**

Taryn grabbed her cell and quickly called Karyn the sister of Death. She is their half sister. All three looked up at the screen to see a very aggravated girl pulling her scythe away from her victim to pull out her cell phone that was playing down with the sickness. **(Very fitting don't cha think!)**

"What I'm busy!" Karyn seethed into the phone. She went back to what she was doing only to have her sister's scream for her to stop.

"What? His name was texted to me after he saved Bella Swan. I have to; he traded his life for hers..." Karyn explained.

"But you can't! They both have to live to save each other's souls! His soul is so tainted if he dies he will become the strongest Black Soul we have ever seen! Just don't take his soul to the meadow of judgment!" Taryn pleaded in to the phone.

"What the hell am I going to do with him then?" Karyn asked in annoyance.

"Put him in a spiritual coma. He'll be dead but not dead. He want remember a thing." Jess stated in a stroke of genius.

"Alright, but just until we get this shit straightened out!" They hung up and Karyn put Edward's soul in so a spiritual bubble.

**Bella's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock but it didn't sound like my alarm. I fought against the gravity that was holding my eye lids down to see a hospital room. Then everything came back full force. Jacob leaving me on the fucking side of the road after hitting me in the face. Then the van almost hitting me. Then Edward saving my life by pushing me out the way.

I shot up and the heart monitor went wild. Alice, Esme and Rose ran to my side looking relieved that I was awake.

"Bella, did Jacob hit you?" Alice came right out and said it.

'_Wow that was blunt, good old Alice!_I sighed and shock my head.

"No what makes you think that?" I said not wanting to say the trust.

"One you have a bruised cheek, two you were walking to the diner." I tried to play it off but she held up her hand and said, "I _saw_ it Bella, you walking to the diner and being crushed by the van. Bella, you died in my vision!" She started to yell as she spoke.

"What? I did in your vision, but you visions are always right…what changed it?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing Edward changed it when he made the decision to tackle you out the way." Rose spoke up. _'Oh Edward, I almost forgot!'_

"How is he? I know he hit his head and he was bleeding...that's why I fainted; I smelled it thanks to someone squeezing the breath out of me!" I glared at Alice. Then Esme began to cry…oh god!

"He's in a coma because he passed out. You know from experience that you can't fall asleep or even pass out when you have a concussion." Alice stated calmly.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" I began to feel guilty. "Do they know when he'll wake up?" I asked. Alice shook her head saying no.

"You on the other hand, the doctor wants to speak to you first, but you can go home. " She left to get the doctor.

"Esme go sit with Edward….I'm fine, go." She tried to protest but I shooed her to her son. A few minutes later Alice came back with the doctor.

"Ms. Swan I'm Dr. Thomas I want to ask you about the bruise on your cheek." The doctor asked in a serious tone.

"My boyfriend and I got into an argument while on our way to the movies. He left me on the side of the road. When I ran after him I tripped and that's how I bruised my cheek…" I trailed of f looking down at the floor.

"He left you!" Rose and Alice yelled shocked and pissed off. I just nodded yes and asked if I could leave. The doctor said yes and Alice gave me a bag with new cloths since the EMT's destroyed the ones I was wearing.

After getting dresses Alice handed me my coat. I thanked her for saving it. She took me home and told me to stay in bed. She would come that after noon seeing as it was two in the morning. I would tell Charlie about what happen later. It needs to be done gently but not about what happened with Jake. I just can't do that. With that in thought I went to bed.

**Third person:**

The girls watch as an unconscious Bella lay on a lumpy hospital bed and Edward in a coma. Bella on the right and Edward on the left of the TV screen. They had no idea what would happen to him until Karyn arrived with his soul and they could discuss what to do. Just then everything became gloomy as Karyn walked in looking annoyed.

"Ok let's get this over with. I have to off Billy Mays today." She said annoyed. **(R.I.P. Billy Mays! I always had an urge to buy something when he did his infomercials!)**

"Yes, well he has to live so I say we trade someone else like we did for Bella with Jessica." Taryn spoke out. Karyn shook her head 'no' and with that the four argued for hours. A knock on the front door interrupted there fist fight. Yes it came to that.

**Esme's POV:**

As I sat by my son I couldn't help but think off all the bad things that plagued his heart. He was once so sweet and kind to everyone. But now he is here so close to death. I pray he lives to accomplish his goal of returning to his old self. I was brought back to reality by a tap on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I looked up to see a lovely women smiling at me. I nodded and said, "Please call me Esme." I smiled sweetly.

"I'm Patty and I here as a volunteer to comfort the patient family members. I heard of your son condition and thought you could use comfort from another mother." She said as she sat down next to me.

_'She has kids? She only looks twenty-two?'_

"I have all girls. A triples and one other daughter. They are quite a hand full. How about you? Do you have any more children?" She stated as he smiled.

'_Wow!'_ was all I could think.

"Yes I do Alice and Emmett. They will be here later today."

Soon we were talking for hours about our children and what trouble they got into all the time and how grown up they are now. Patty's girls were still teens. The triplets Taryn, Jess and Stacey are always fighting with their sister Karyn. She always has to step in and stop them. We laughed and I grabbed my boys hand and rubbed it.

"Is there a lady in his life, I mean a wife or something like that?" She asked in a motherly way. I just shook my head.

"He was engaged but she left him. Ever since he's never been the same." I told her everything that happened. She was as shocked and angry as I was that something so horrible could happen. Soon she had to leave and so did I. Carlisle was coming to take my place while I rest and everything.

Before I left I wanted to show my gratitude for the volunteer making me feel like there was hope for my son. As I passed the nurses' station I did just that.

"Excuse me I wanted to say that Patty was a great help." The nurse looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who's Patty?" She asked confused.

"The volunteer that comes here, her name is Patty." I said confused.

"There are no volunteers here today; they never come on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays." She stated as se looked back at her chart.

_'What? Then who was Patty?'_ I thought as I thanked her anyway and I went home.

**Third person:**

Jess answered the door to find her mother or should I say Mother Nature. She looked young and beautiful, her looks about the age of a twenty-two year old even though she is really older than the universe. Without a word she walked to the living room and sat on the chair between the couches. She waited for Jess to return to the living room to sit with her sisters. The Fates sat on the left couch and Death on the right.

"Since you can't make a decision I did my own investigation and made one. First; I paid Miss Swan a visit and then I spoke to Esme in human form and I must say she loves her children with every fiber of her being, and she love her daughter-in-laws not to mention Bella. And my decision is..."

[To Be Continued!]

-This is My Seam! -

**A/N:**

**Ok tell me you love it. Your reviews are like my addiction, please review! Thanks to booboo(dot)kitty2(dot)0****for being Patty AKA: Mother Nature!**

**Will Edward wake up or sleep forever? To find out review and stay tuned and take this time to get popcorn and soda!**


	5. AN: Twilight News

**A/N: Yes this is an Authors Note… Just read it.**

**Twilight News**

The readers of were sitting in their living rooms watching twilight or some show that they will turn into a crossover. The TV's shut off and when the readers turned them back on a bedspring blond wearing fox ears and the outfit to match appeared on screen. A few tried to change the channel only to see the same thing.

"Hi I'm Fire-Fox66677 AKA: Foxy! We will return to you regularly scheduled program shortly. Till then SUCK IT UP!" She yelled. "Now on to my latest news." She shuffles through some papers and looked up smiling.

"The latest Story updates are Charlie's Twilight Angels, Catwoman: Twilight City and Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do. They have been updated for a week or two except Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do, I updated that one this week." She shuffles again.

"For my newest stories Pay Back's a Bitch will be updated soon. I have a great idea for the paint balls!" She jumps up and down and claps her hands while her Fox ears wiggle. She calms down after Star throws a wet fish at her. "Ew! Wet fish!"

"Anyway, moving on to 'What Really Happened'. The new one shots story for Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do. It takes rules from the list of what the characters are not allow to do and tells the story of why that rule was made. The author Starthevampire is my co-writer in both the list and the one-shots. We write what happened for the rule we each came up with. Please read and review then and if you want to know why a rule was made let me know and it will be done." she smiles and looks at another camera. "Currently the rules that have been explained are Bella Swan number nine and never take Emmett to Chuck E. Cheese. Quite funny if you ask me."

"Now moving on, let check in with Starthevampire, AKA: Star, the one how trough the fish, with our weekly watch of the Cullen family, Star!" The camera moved to a girl wearing a bright orange shirt with swirly black designs all over it and a black fuzzy sweatshirt with dark amethyst jeans and bright orange converses. On her heads she wore orange and black kitty ears; behind her stood a wall full of Cullen pictures.

"Thanks Foxy!" She smiles and waves and looks to the camera. "It would appear that the Cullens have the Forks Police Department completely stumped as to how a dozen perfectly healthy trees were knocked down. It seems that the Cullens were hunting when Emmett made one of his usual comments to Bella. She decided that she wanted to test out her new born strength again so tackled Emmett into a tree hard enough to cause it to fall down. Apparently Rose was thinking some not too nice things about Bella causing Edward to launch himself at her. Alice and Jasper decided, what the hell, and started fighting as well. In the end they brought down about a dozen trees. The Police are still trying to find some way to explain how this happened." Star did a cute kitty thing then said, "Back to you Foxy!"

"Thanks star for that wonderful report. Last time we looked back at Tainted Love poor Edward was in a coma. He will stay that way for a while. Please read and review my stories and check out star's stories as well. They are really cute and sweet!" She stares of into mushy land and is snapped out of it by a ball off orange yarn smacking her in the face. She glares at Star, who is whistling looking the other way. Foxy shakes her head and returns to the camera. "I'm Fire-Fox6677 and bye-bye for now."

The TV's went dark and returned to the former program and the reads shrugged and went on line to read and review the stories.

**A/N: PLEASE I'M DRYING UP HERE FROM LACK OF REVIEWS!**


	6. Important Authors Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**Everyone I am sorry I haven't updated but I'm working on it; i'll update after I'm done with editing. This is to inform my readers that this story had an error that I have fixed. Alice is Edwards's twin sister not his siter in law and Jasper is Rosalie's twin. I'm sorry I screwed that up, I guess I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry for any confusion. i will be reading through this story to edit it and work out the bugs. Also I need ideas for Nessie Cullen's nat allowed list, I want to make it to 350 so send your ideas please!! I will not delete this note so review away with the ideas.**

**ღ**** ¸.•¨•¸¸.• Foxy •¸¸.•¨•¸¸.****ღ**


	7. Computer Ninja

A/N:

Foxy: Hey, everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated. My laptop no longer has wi-fi it broke. I have no access to a computer with internet.

Star: how are you posting this?

Foxy: mom left the dinning room computer on.

Star: so in other words you're sneaking onto the computer?

Foxy: um yeah why else would I be wearing a ninja suit?

Star: (looks foxy up and down.) When did you change into that?

Foxy: I'm just that good. But anyway I can't update unless I do a favor for my mom or I sneak on.

Star: ok well we just want you to know.


End file.
